Princess of Greece
by Little.Miss.Sarcastic-Tomboy
Summary: They didn't notice her slip in quietly. They didn't notice her steal all the riches. They didn't notice her leave silently.  They never will.  Cammie is the Warrior Princess of Greece. What happens when she is chased down by a warrior Prince?  Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Rome is hot. Too hot. The guards at the door were too busy fanning themselves, and shedding every piece of clothing till they were in nothing but a white skirt, the equivalent of a slave's possession.

In other words, they were guarding the door in nothing but their undergarments. They were slumped in the reed chairs, forgetting that their boss would skin their tails if they were caught sprawled across the front, not giving any attention to the finely dressed Egyptians walking into the sweaty building. The larger guard fanned himself and attempted to not die of sweat, grumbling all the while about rich men dying of heat strokes under all the gold.

It was an enormous party, showing off the advisor's wealth, his servants, and his gold. People of all kinds, short, tall, fat, thin, had one thing in common, they were all rich. Undeniably, uncharitably, filthy rich. They were too busy boasting of new jewelry, or the blessings of Plutus* that have fallen upon his family. Of course the women were silent, only speaking when spoken to, following their husbands like lost puppies. It sickened her.

They didn't notice her walk in.

They didn't notice laughing, conversing.

They didn't notice her slip away once everyone was slightly tipsy.

They didn't notice her slip the gold on display into a sack.

They didn't notice her leave unquestioned.

They never will.

I laughed silently at the pavilion filled to the brim with the now broke Romans. I reached cover behind an old oak tree and slipped out of the long silk cloth called a stola, and into the familiar sleeveless tunic of my birth land, Greece.

"Rich, stuck up, snobby, unwanted, barbaric, filthy, greedy little Romans." I muttered under my breath about our long-time enemy, the Romans. They stole so much from us, our crops, our wealth, our ideas, heck, even our showers. You have not lived a full life until you have had a Greek shower. I slung the burlap bag over my shoulder and slipped on my sandals to protect my feet from the scalding ground. I hiked up my light dress and ran. I ran to get rid of my troubles. I ran to get away from my worry, my regret, my guilt, my loneliness. Laughter bubbled out of my mouth, until I was running like a madwomen in an empty forest, laughing like a dizzy schoolgirl. I was completely alone.

More or less.

I heard a branch snap behind me and I didn't turn, my footsteps didn't waver, I wasn't scared.

I sped up until I was running as fast as I could, and I am the fastest in the entire country. My dad says Hermes* himself came down and granted me with my speed, and Athena* kissed my forehead, making it always thinking, learning observing. I can strategize, I can fight, I can run, I can do everything a proper lady should not do.

And I am praised for it!

I hear a panting breath, and push myself farther. Just a little more until the boat, just a little farther and I'm free. The bag over my shoulder bangs against my back painfully, leaving a bruise. I hike my skirts higher, not caring how improper I must look. I could just hear my teacher Madame Dabney scolding me in her foreign accent.

_A proper lady does not do this; a proper lady does this, not this blah blah blah._

I despise that woman.

I burst through the trees, a person hot on my heels. I take a risk and look back, my color changing eyes meeting shocking green orbs. I turn around, soaring in the air, landing on the boat with a thud, and rolling, most likely showing every one of my sisters my bare legs. The boat moves away, and I see a group of figures emerge from the wood, all lead by that green eyed boy and a taller figure. My non-biological sisters surround me, and I stand, brushing off and pulling twigs out of my hair. I sling the sack off my back, and toss it to my mother. She walks past it, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Thank the gods your okay, your late!" She says in a rush. "Cameron Ann Morgan, never scare me like that again!" She scolds and hugs me again.

"I love you too, mom." I mumble against her purple flowing dress.

I am Cameron Ann Morgan, the Princess of Greece. My duty to my kingdom is taking back what the Romans stole. I am loved among my people. I go to a special school for girls like me, princesses, fighters, and runaways. We are the reason Greece hasn't fallen yet, we hold together the entire army. I am the reason Rome is falling.

I am the Warrior of Greece.

And I'm a woman.

"So?" A small voice asks timidly. "How did it go? Were there wolves? Hydras? Three-headed-dogs?" I laugh, flopping on my gigantic bed in my room. Liz watches me wide eyed. Liz has never seemed to lose her awe at my constant raiding, fighting, and tends to stay away from my favorite room; the weaponry.

"No, it was the most boring raid I've ever led-"

"Except the men chasing you. He was a god if I've ever seen one." Macey says, in front of her vanity, powdering her face. "Tan, strong, sweaty. Did you see the brown hair? He has a scary resemblance to my cousin, though…" I giggle and throw a fluffy cushion at her while Liz laughs. She ducks, and Bex barges in the room.

"The man leading the men that were chasing you was your godfather." She exclaimed through puffs of breath. I stood, the embroidered pillow falling from my hands.

**Sorry if it's confusing, I just wrote this because the sentence 'I am The Warrior of Greece' popped in my head yesterday, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Tell me what ya'll think, and If I should continue.**

**Plutus= The Roman god of wealth**

**Hermes= Greek god of thieves, messaging, and running **

**Athena= Greek Goddess of Intelligence, War, and Battle Strategies. **

**Again, sorry if it's confusing :) **

**-Me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so surprised at the feedback I got for this, I didn't think so many people like Greek Mythology… Anyway, to **

**Angel4eva-15- ****The taller man that came out of the shadows was Solomon- **. '_The boat moves away, and I see a group of figures emerge from the wood, all lead by that green eyed boy and a taller figure.'_

**And to ****Ali- ****Yes Hermes is the god of travel, but he is also the god of running (The winged shoes) and thieves, too. And I seriously couldn't think of the word wisdom when describing Athena, so sorry, but she is also the goddess of 'Wisdom, Intelligence, and battle strategies' Because she sprung from Zeus' head in full body armor. Not necessarily** **war, but strategy. **

**I love Greek mythology, so I don't think I'll get that much wrong, but if I do, sorry in advance!**

**PS= I usually never respond to reviews, so don't get your hopes up.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Duh.**

* * *

><p>The only sound in my ears was the slap of my sandaled feet pounding against the marble flooring of the large building, tiny compared to the full size of our school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My mother's chambers were just ahead, and I swerved right past one of the many temples dedicated to Athena, the patron of the city of Athens. My mother had a carefree attitude most don't associate with the queen of a country. She was in her usual backless purple tunic*, her honey gold hair twisted up on a coil of braids on the top of her head, a few strands curling around her face. Her shoulders were relaxed, her body's stance laid-back, but ready to spring at any moment.<p>

"…Blackthorne tonight. The girls will be thrilled with the prospect of beating these boys." The familiar hum of my godfather's deep voice filled my senses, and for a moment, I could tell why all the girls at my school chased after the man like moths to flame. He stood tall and proud at his full height of 6 foot 3 inches, his face clean shaved and his black hair ruffled slightly. He wore a smirk that every man had been born into this world wearing.

"Oh," My mom yelped as she turned her dagger at the ready. Out of habit, my hand went to one of the many daggers and short swords concealed in the folds of my white dress. She dropped her guard, her hand flying to her heart and her hand gesturing wildly. "Don't sneak up on me!" She exclaimed, but the glint of amusement in her blue eyes. I said nothing, just smirked. Solomon winked at me and I remembered the nature of my visit.

"You, You traitor! How could you?" I all but yelled at him, and he blinked, the only sign of confusion on his unreadable face. Then he cracked a rare smile.

"I was wondering if you girls would figure it out. Yes, I lead the chase, but never intended on capturing you. It was strictly for educational purposes."

"So now I'm some sideshow freak? Come and watch the strange girl who can run as fast as Hermes*! Only one drachma*!" He chuckled and I slipped out a dagger subconsciously.

"No, not like that, my little princess," His old nickname for me softened my heart a little, but my exterior was as stony as when faced with Romans. "Trust me, you will find out soon enough." With that he slipped away, rounding the corner, no evidence that my father-like figure had been here. My mom edged me towards the dinning pavilion, a wide, spacious picnic-like area with large, 170ft white stone pillars we sometimes climb for fun using nothing but a sash made of silk. I sat down ungracefully and started shoving the fish and barley bread dipped in olive oil down my dry throat. I gulped down a sip of water from a gold enameled goblet and turned my attention to Bex and Macey's conversation.

"I like the tight fitting around the waist dress with the loose bottom and strappy back." Bex declared about her favorite dress. "The top shows off these," Bex indicated slyly, wiggling her dark eyebrows. I laughed loudly, and Macey giggled like a real lady should.

"My favorite is tight _all _over. Got to look amazing, why hide behind a bed sheet?" She asked pompously and Liz smacked her lightly in the arm.

"Ladies!" My mother called loudly, barely heard over the bustle of higher pitched voices. "Thank you. Welcome back, girls. We have a few changes this year, your _kathigitis* _Mr. Demetrious will not be here this year. Year 10, please report to the temple directly after lunch, Thanks you, and welcome back." Hushed whispers broke out throughout the table of schoolgirls.

"I heard that Solomon was captured and we have a mission to retrieve him in the Roman prison dressed as boys." Tina Walters, a dignitary's daughter, whispered loudly.

"If that's the case, why is he here?" Bex asked, annoyed. I turned my head to watch the long steps of my godfather, Joe Solomon. He whispered something to my mom and she grinned evilly. That was a smile I haven't seen since she had the king of Rome on his knees, six daggers and a spear at his throat. It was a smile I never wanted to see again, and now I feared for my sanity and my vital organs. She had a strange bounce in her step as her eyes followed Solomon up to the podium; her thoughts most likely less dirty than those of some of my sisters.

"Grade ten, front lawn, wear white." He spoke loudly, his voice shaking my insides until I was nothing but a bundle of nerves.

_Beat the boys…_

_Blackthorne…..._

_Educational purposes…._

_Green eyes….._

My head spun dangerously, and I tried in vain to put the pieces together. With a sudden epiphany, I stood, racing out of the pavilion with lightning speed. My friends were close behind, trying to catch up, extremely unsuccessful. I could hear Liz's short pants, and Bex's loud huffs. I blocked out all noise, everything gone from my mind but those words. Colors danced in front of my eyes and it seemed like I was searching for something that wasn't there, a memory. My vision was suddenly gone as I ran blindly, maniac laughter threatening to bubble up out of me. _So this is what it's like to go crazy, _I thought silently. _Ha, poor crazy idiots, this is all too much. _Something isn't right.

My head pounded, like my body was going to split at my temples. I hunched over, holding a column that was thicker than I was tall. My brain processed what happened. The headache came back.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person<em>

"_Cammie! Cammie promise me you will stay here." Matthew Morgan's voice called and a little girl, no bigger than five, stomped her small foot, her nostrils flaring._

"_No!" Her voice was high, the sweet sound of an innocent soul. "I want to help kill the bad guys!" Maybe not so innocent. Her blue eyes were wide, her lip trembling slightly. Her bright, chestnut brown hair was wavy, and bundled on the top of her head to get out of the way of her tiny daggers, so she doesn't accidently cut some of it off. _

"_This is for your own safety." He said, his willpower wavering under the sweet gaze of his only daughter and heir to the throne. 'Unlike the Romans,' He thought bitterly, 'Where women are no better than breeding stock.' He evaluated his only daughter, circling her, assessing her. She puffed out her chest, wearing her scars proudly. Matthew Morgan suddenly grinned. _

"_Why not?" _

_Those were the last comforting words she would here before it happened. _

_They had been running towards the Roman base for a few minutes when Cammie heard a snap of a branch. Her father was too careful to snap one, and she was too light to break a twig with her weight. She spun and her bright eyes searched the wood feverously. Figures crowded around the two, grabbing Cammie, but not before she landed some painful blows below the knees to some of the men. _

"_Aw, look, it's a little mouse!" One Roman guard studied her with amusement. _

"_Get away from me!" She yelled, thrashing and kicking as her father was held down with a knife to his throat. _

"_She's feisty. And kind of pretty for a little mouse-girl. Maybe Prince Zachary will take her as a wife. Or maybe a slave. Ha, the little Princess of Greece, a servant of a little boy, how amusing." One guard grunted._

"_Knowing him he's most lik__ely let her go or help her escape. He's…different." Matthew took this opportunity to thrash wildly until he had enough space to land deadly blows to Cameron's captor. He dropped the little girl._

"_Run, Cammie! Run." He had tears staining his cheeks as he whispered. "Never forget that I love you." _

* * *

><p>I gasped, suddenly in my own bed. Three nervous faces filled my vision and I sat up painfully.<p>

"Ow." I groaned, and they breathed a sigh of relief. "What-"

"You ran out of the hall, and nearly killed yourself. Cam, what happened?" Liz asked, her voice trembling.

"I-I remember. It was my dad. He….we were captured. They said I was going to be a slave for a Prince. Then my dad got free and started fighting. I ran; I can't believe I ran!" By the time I was done explaining, Bex was shaking her head.

"Your father died when Romans killed him. You were nowhere near him! You would've remembered it before now. It was most likely just a dream."

"No! I saw the desperation in his eyes, and this," I yanked up my sleeve to show them a thin white line. "It's from one of the guards."

"Cam, that came from falling out of a tree, like your mom said." Even Macey sounded dubious.

"Macey, don't you get it? I was with my father the day he disappeared! Someone wiped my memory or something. I can tell; it's like every time I get close to remembering I get a migraine. It's like a mental block. Maybe this means-"

"Girls! You're late, let's go!" Solomon called, and we scrambled away to the spot all our sisters were gathered.

"Alright ladies, after you," He said, leading us onto the boat, and we disappeared into the mist. My brain felt as foggy as the vapor that hovered above the crystal blue water. Solomon's face was impassive, except a slight curve of his lips. He was excited.

"Your mission, meet me at the temple of Athena before 3:00, tail free. If you don't, you will have to find your own way home. Good luck ladies. These targets are good, but you're better, much better." We stepped off the boat, and huddled in our groups of three and four. With a silent signal, Bex, Macey, Liz, and I headed off towards the city of Sparta. We blended like any unmarried woman in the large city, not one native watching us. A group of boys were clustered around a park, all tall and muscular. I would've thought nothing of it had not they gestured to us, and then mouth the word Solomon. I quietly nudge the girls and nod my head in their direction. They give me a confused look, and I hiss in Latin.

"Those are our tails." Macey grinned a grin that almost scared me more than my mom's. Liz gasped, and grabbed my and pulled me behind a building.

"You had your memory erased!" She nearly yelled, and I clamped my hand over her small mouth.

"What?"

"Yes, it's the exact symptoms! I think your mother asked Athena or Zeus to erase something, something important." I was fuming. My mom had lied to me. I swallowed my angry words and walked out cheerful and a smile on my face, but on the inside I was steaming. I was out for blood. I watched the tails with eyes like hawks. There was one boy, the leader of the rest that stood out. His eyes met mine and I froze. Macey prodded my back and I gave him a flirtatious smile, but all I could think about was what my own mother did to me. He smirked, his shaggy brown hair covering bright green eyes. They weren't the usual dull green, but as deep as the ocean, matching the color of grass in the spring. Those were the eyes of the leader that hunted me yesterday for 'Educational purposes' He used those orbs to check out a girl and I couldn't help but mutter under my breath.

"Green is now one of my least favorite colors." I mumble and Bex gives me a confused look before locking gazes with Green-eyes and laughing.

"Don't take out your hate on a color." I huffed. "Plus those eyes are pretty hot." I made a strange noise of protest and Macey giggled at me. I looked back at Green-Eyes, who had his back to us. He was talking to two other boys, one that could leave Aphrodite flustered, and one that was the spitting image of Apollo, with golden hair and everything. They seemed casual, outwardly relaxed, but their discussion was animated, using wide gestures and glares. Apollo-Look-Alike stormed away, and Macey winked at us before slipping away towards him. Liz had long since disappeared, following a small black haired boy. So that left Bex and me.

"I have an idea." I say, my big blue eyes trained on Green-Eyes who stopped to help an old lady across the street, and picking up a few apples that had rolled out of a basket on a vendor's cart. He's generous, too generous and selfless to leave a damsel in distress. I walked towards him, Bex at my side. My anger had dimmed, and I no longer felt the blind rage as I had before. Now it was just borderline frustrated as I came up with what must have been a million different plausible reasons for her to do what she did. I was snapped out of my stupor when I heard a small voice.

"Give it back! Hey give it to me!" A little girl cried as two little boys played monkey in the middle with her doll. I stopped, and my head spun. I felt it coming on again, the pain of Remembering.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dominic! Give it back!" She squealed, jumping, her arms swing wildly to get her doll back from her brother. Her twin brother laughed, his brown hair swinging around. <em>

"_Come and get it!" He held it above his head and she jumped again and again, failing. _

"_Alec, help me!" She yelled, screaming at her older brother. The little blond laughed, shaking his head. Cammie gave a frustrated scream and tackled her surprised twin. He went down with an 'oomph.' Their dad came out to the front lawn to see his only daughter sitting on her twin. He chuckled. _

"_Now boys, I have to leave, promise me you'll take care of your sister, and never leave her side." Matthew Morgan asked of them, and they snapped at attention, raising their small arms in a salute._

"_We promise!" They said, and Cammie watched. He put her hands on her hips, glaring at them._

"_I don't need protection!" They laughed, and the king hugged his three children. _

_The boys broke that promise; they broke that promise for thirteen years. _

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, and I watched the little kids. The little boy held it above his head, and the girl looked like she was about to bite his head. I plucked the doll from his small hands and leaned down so I was face to face with the little girl.<p>

"Is this yours?" I asked, and she nodded. I handed it to her, and she squealed and threw her little arms around my neck. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered, and ran off. Bex gave me a weak smile, and I stood, seeing Green-Eyes behind us. Bex smirked and veered off to the left, waving and saying she had errands to run. _Damsel in distress. _I pretended to stumble and my ankle twisted at an odd angle. That was all show, and the pain quickly faded, but I pretended it really hurt.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A deep voice asks, and I raise my eyes to meet those devilish green ones.

"Y-yes." I pretended to choke out. "I'm fine." I tried to stand, and 'winced' in 'pain.' He gripped my elbow and steadied me to where I was leaning against him. _Perfect. _

"Let me take you home." He said. His words and tone seemed genuine, but he just wanted to let me lead him to my meeting place.

"Oh, that is not necessary! I can walk." Even deep in cover, I hated the idea of being aided by a man.

"At least let me help you over to the temple. There are places you can sit." He insisted, and I huffed. He took this as a 'yes' and helped me hobble over towards the gigantic building. When I couldn't see anyone in sight, I spun, twisting his arm around him, and flipping him. He yelped, and brought me down with him. I place a hand on his pressure point, and he tensed.

"Who are you?" I hissed. He smirked, his eyes meeting mine as he craned his eyes over his shoulder.

"Clever," He stated, ignoring my question. "I would've never guessed _you _were Princess Cameron." My eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" I asked, twisting his arm even more. He hissed.

"You know, Princess that hurts."

"Exactly. Now who are you, and how do you know who I am."

"Now, now, a magician never reveals his secrets. You'll have to figure that out on your own." I lost my patience and accidently squeezed his arm hard. His face was impassive.

"Never mind that I have a place to be." I stated, tying him up to a column. He glared at me, and I checked him for weapons. I blew him a kiss and started towards the temple. I had less than forty-five seconds. I ran hard and fast, up a hill and skidded into the spacious room with two seconds to spare.

"Cutting it close, Princess Morgan."

"But I'm tail free."

"Look again, Cameron." I swirled around to see Green-Eyes. He gave me a two fingered wave, tossing me the rope that had bound him not a minute ago. I fumed.

"Hello again, Princess. Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" The pieces started falling in place,

_Blackthorne…._

_Memories…_

_Price Zachary…_

_Alec and Dominic…._

_Blackthorne! _

"Hello Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's confusing, I understand if you don't get it, because I'm sort of confused myself. <strong>

**1. When it's in **_ITALICS _**that means she's remembering something, and the memories are in 3****rd**** person.**

**2. Zach is the Prince of Rome, which is like the Circle. **

**3. Cammie has a twin brother named Dominic, and an older brother named Alec, both of which she just remembered. **

**4. PM me if anything is too confusing. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Purple tunic- A tunic is a Grecian dress, and purple is the color of royalty, and only very rich people can afford dye.<strong>

***Hermes- God of travel, and thieves, **

***Drachma- Money of Ancient Greece (That came from Percy Jackson ;D) **

***kathigitis**_*- _**Teacher/Instructor in Greek with English letters. Male Teacher of older students.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll,**

**Um, wow. Long time no see. How long has it been? Four months? Whoops sorry. **

**Okay, since this story is pretty complicated, I'm going to do a recap each chapter. This is for me as much as you so I can keep my ideas straight and shit like that. Don't complain if you don't like it; just skip down to the good part.**

_**Recap:**_

_**Princess Cammie Morgan has had a sheltered life, well as sheltered as a warrior princess can have. She has a tendency to steal from Romans with her best friends, and had a successful raid. She found out recently that she had her memory wiped from the day her dad died. She keeps having dreams of two little boys, Dominic and Alec. On a practice raid she found out who was chasing her, and that there is a school for boy warriors. **_

**That's about it…**

**Oh and I will have a lot of Greek gods in this, and magic, and crap like that, so if that's not your thing turn around, shut down the computer, and go watch Sesame Street or something. **

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to ****DivaB ****who wanted me to update so much that she reviewed on my **_**other **_**story begging me to update this. You don't know how much that means to me. **

* * *

><p><em>~Tired of Trying<em>

_Sick of Crying_

_Yeah, I'm Smiling_

_But on the inside I'm Dying~_

* * *

><p>I sighed, my knees pulled up to my chest, my chin on them. I watched Bex and Macey spar with the dull swords while I was resting under the shade of the old olive tree. I looked for Liz but I couldn't find her, she was probably with the other oracles. The school must have been extremely strange to an outsider, but it was home. It looked like any other fancy temple, with pure white marble columns as thick as an old tree trunk, and tall enough to reach the gods. I loved wandering through the maze of old buildings and finding new places to hide.<p>

I walked to the center pavilion, which served as the dining area. There was four rows of stone tables parallel adjacent to a table for all the professors. The students milled around, not doing much because it was Sunday. I laughed when I saw a girl trying to climb one of the trees and failing miserably. I could see her friend Tina Walters yelling at her below and holding a ripped dress furiously.

I shook my head, walking away knowing that Tina wouldn't cause too much damage to the small brunette Princess Kimberly of Japan.

**(I don't know if Japan was around during this time, but for the sake of the story, yes, yes it was.) **

"Cam, there is suppose to be some big announcement tonight! What if it's about the boys you met? Or maybe they're going to cut the oracle building, or something!" Liz freaked out. Being born to a peasant family in the countryside, the novelty of having luxury had not worn off on her, and she was constantly worried someone would punish her for indulging too much in it. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that last piece of bread!"

"Liz, by the deities, calm down! The oracle temple has been here since Queen Gillian, no one will rip it down because you had an extra piece of bread." I put an arm around her thin shoulders. She nodded, and said she was going down to find Bex and Macey.

I wandered around, but noticed something off. My internal alarms went off when I heard footsteps other than my own sounding on the stone, barely a beat behind. I swirled around, throwing as much force as possible into a roundhouse kick to the person's kneecap. The man (Now identifiably male) grunted and dropped on his knees. He swung his legs out and tripped me. I braced myself for impact with the stony ground, but it never came. Instead I felt myself being caught by the attacker. I thrashed, but he pushed a muscle on my neck and everything faded into darkness, like one of those stories my mother use to tell me when I was a little girl.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dominic! Get back here!" A little voice giggled and the two siblings crashed into the forest, disturbing the animals and just hoping Artemis* would forgive them. The little girl jumped on the boy's back and he stumbled, and they laughed as he carried them down the trail, having fun even though their eldest brother was held captive in his room, sick with the measles. They continued down, until they heard voices ahead of them, they barely had time to dive into the bushes before King Cassian Goode stomped through the pathway where they had been standing. <em>

_The kids watched in sick fascination as the King rambled to his guard, a little boy about their age trailing behind. She watched them, and suddenly Damien fell through the branches they were hiding in._

"_Spy!" A guard called, and they ripped Damien up by his brown hair, his blue eyes wide with fright. Cammie was too shocked to speak._

"_Cammie!" He screamed, thrashing around trying to get away. Cammie covered her mouth in horror and before she knew it, the party was gone, her twin brother with them. She choked on a sob, running blindly towards her home to tell her mother. _

* * *

><p>I gasped with pain as stars and sparkling items danced in my vision. My head stopped swimming and I realize I hadn't imagined the sparkles. The man in front of me was, to put it lightly, glittery. He was covered head to toe in some kind of shimmering aura. He glanced up when I sat up.<p>

"Oh good, darling. Your awake." He said in a foreign accent. She looked at him, confused.

"Well, my dear, my name is Paris, and I believe I have something of yours." He handed me a necklace, it was silver on the chain, with a teardrop shaped stone in the center, surrounded by other stones.

"That's diamond, and those are sapphires. Both extremely valuable, and rare in this country." I looked at my captor strangely, realizing I was not bound, nor hurt.

"This isn't mine. I have never seen it in my life." I said, but he pushed the necklace in my hands.

"Give it to no one, this will be extremely important later on, my dear." With that he was gone, and I realized I was sitting on a rock near my school. I headed back, puzzled and confused until I tried to slip into the dining hall unnoticed, but stopped in shock when I heard-

"…Please welcome the men of Blackthorne Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>*Artemis- Goddess of the hunt.<strong>

**Sorry such a long wait for such a short chapter. I hope it was okay, :) Sorry if it's a little crappy, but I have a lot on my mind right now. Oh and I hope Paris sounded extremley gay, because he is. So trying to make him seem gay without it being too modern-ish.**

**Anyway**

**See ya next chapter :)**

**~Sarcastic-Tomboy**


End file.
